


Elkcit Games

by otomiyatickles



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Randomness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Just a tickle game between brothers? Nah, this escalates when friends and family get involved. One thing is certain: there’s a lot of laughter going on in the Lightfoot household!
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot & Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot, Colt Bronco & Barley Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot & Laurel Lightfoot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who finally saw Onward, me. Guess who also instantly had a fic idea, also me! It’s gonna feature a bunch of our lovely characters haha! Also, just a heads up that I already got an idea for another fic as well (with the two brothers). I hope to write that one sometime soon!

Today was a good day. Ian was in a good mood. He had a nice day at school, nailed his algorithm test, and joined his friends for a trip to the movies.  
  
“I’m home! Barley?” Clutching the extra pack of popcorn he bought for his snack-loving brother, Ian went to find him. He glanced over their mother's note about her being out for dinner with Colt, and continued to look around.  
  
“ _Barley_?” He scanned each room. Upstairs. Downstairs. Where could he be? He knew he should be at home. Guinevere 2.0 in front of the house, his jacket and shoes in the hallway and the TV that was still turned on: all of the signs were there. Not to mention the awful smell at the toilet, telling him that Barley had paid a visit there not long ago.  
  
He then noticed something else... “Barley...? Where is my staff?” He’d hoped to practice some new spells but... He then gasped, realization striking him.  
  
“Barley _no_. Don’t!” he warned with a loud voice, not knowing where he was hiding anyway.  
  
“Don’t you dare. I mean it. I’m serious!” he yelled. He knew what this was looking like. He knew, and he feared. It had been one month since their adventure with dad. One month. 

Before their trip, Barley would often play these ridiculous games. T... T-tickle games... Ian hated the sound of it, but yes, that’s how Barley would always call them.   
  
They would be exactly like this. Ian coming home in silence. Looking for his brother who was obviously at home and hiding. And then after a few minutes of anticipation and attempts to find him....  
  
“ _Gotcha_!” Ian literally jumped out of his skin when Barley came diving at him from a damn good hiding spot - he didn’t see him at all! - just when Ian wanted to climb the stairs again for another thorough scan of the rooms upstairs. 

Barley already had him, and he went for the instant kill. One arm around his slender waist and ten fingers digging into his torso, Ian was doomed already.

“ _Baahaaaaha_ -! Noooohoho?!?!” He thought those days were over. He really thought so. A lot had changed. A lot since dad... since _magic_ came into their lives on his 16th birthday. They grew closer. Their relationship seemed so different. Sure there was teasing, sure Barley was still Barley. But... _this_?  
  
“Did you miss this, Ian, did you? Me too. Me too buddy!” Barley taunted, his fingers merciless and his grip as strong as ever.

“Bhahahha no plehehease not theeere!!” Ian cried as he struggled and danced helplessly. During his struggle, he dropped the popcorn, and he heard a happy gasp coming from his brother.

“Oh! Is that for me? Thank you, thank youuu!” As if tickling was the way to express his gratitude, Barley’s tickle attack grew even worse, and Ian laughed when his brother lifted him a little off the floor. 

The new position left him more helpless and stretched his body so Barley could easily claw at his defenseless hypersensitive ribs.

“HAHA! BAhahaarley! Dohohon’t!”  
  
Barley only laughed triumphantly.  
  
“I see what you thought there little brother. _I’m a wizard now. I’m a big boy now. I’m cool now._ Well guess what ? You’re still my baby brother, and tickle games are still our thing. Yeah?!”  
  
Ian wheezed and giggled for his life. Tickle games... He’d never called them tickle games. They were one-sided slaughters! Surely Barley would never tickle him for longer than he could take, but he’d definitely make him feel as embarrassed as he did now. Blushing, he couldn’t prevent his shrieking and squeaking voice to sound throughout the entire house.  
  
“AHAHAA no! Baaahahaarley!” Barley finally did what he always did; lifting Ian’s arms up above his head with ease and tickling his armpits without mercy. Digging, scratching, wiggling. First one, then the other. Then both.  
  
“Now _that’s_ a good voice!” Barley complimented when Ian produced the most humiliating sounds a 16-year old could make. Ten fingers prodded at his sensitive sides and ribs, his body still helplessly elevated up into the air and held prisoner by his powerful brother.

“Hehehe, tickle tickle tickle!” Barley’s teasing made Ian cringe, if he wasn’t already busy laughing.

“Guess I’m still the best at tickle games am I not?!” Barley continued. Ian thrashed in his arms and squirmed.

“You’re nohohot!” he laughed. He indeed wasn’t. 

“What was that?” Barley asked, his fingers spidering all over Ian’s bare tummy and making his laughter turn to squeals and screams. 

The front door opening with a loud bang already answered for both of them. Barley even stopped tickling him immediately, freezing on the spot as Ian slid from his arms onto the floor.

Catching his breath, Ian panted and giggled, “Mom is. You’re dead.”


	2. Round 2

“Barley?! Are you bullying your brother again?!” 

Quick and loud, she came racing up the stairs, after Barley who fleed for his life. Ian could smell a lovely scent of perfume as she sprinted past him after his running brother. 

She looked pretty for the date she had earlier, but she also looked like a scary woman with a mission. Which she actually was.

“ _Wasn’t_! I really wasn’t, mohohoom noooo!” Ian heard him scream upstairs, knowing he got caught, and he quickly followed after them to witness the scene. It seemed Barley had made an attempt to escape into his room, but failed to shake off his speedy mom. 

“Here you go, I thought you’d grown over the taste of your own medicine! But guess it still is your favorite taste hm?” Laurel teased as she pinned Barley to the floor with ease and tickled him. 

As she did, she winked at Ian who smiled. He was a little too tired and overwhelmed by their mother’s tickle antics to join in and punish Barley, but just seeing him get tickled to death and hearing his pleas already gave plenty of satisfaction.

“MAHAhaa- Iahahaan _hehehelp_!” Barley laughed. Only Barley ever got tickled like this by mom, who was better than any of them at his very own so-called tickle games. She usually only used her skills to punish Barley for tickling Ian, that was all. 

Ian enjoyed her tickles, she was usually soft and kind with him, tickling him just lightly and comfortably to make him giggle. Not like this, hehehe. Barley really got the full mother’s tickle wrath, and he deserved it! 

“Oh!” Laurel gasped, and she poked at Barley’s tummy that got exposed when he continued to roll and struggle, his shirt moving up and further up. 

“What’s this, Barley’s got a ticklish tummy?” Mom’s teasing was even more cringeworthy than Barley’s very own, making the poor lad blush as bad as Ian himself, and he snickered at his brother’s misery.

"Yes boys, let this be a reminder that when it comes to those.. _tickle_ games, I am the champion,” Laurel said as she continued to tickle Barley who was already in tears and snot - laughing so hard. He appeared to have fun though. Ian smiled.

“You are the best, mom,” he said. But then they heard someone race up the stairs. _Stomp stomp stomp stomp stomp_. Loud, and that did not just sound like two feet.

“Mom.. Did you bring him home?” Ian asked with wonder. Laurel smiled.

“Of course I did, sweetie! And he is coming to help.” 


	3. Round 3

Help came. But not for Laurel, it seemed. Ian and Barley both watched in disbelief how Colt Bronco came racing into the room with full speed and didn’t attack Barley, he attacked Laurel.

Obviously wanting to bond with Ian and Barley as their new stepfather, Colt roared victoriously as he scooped Laurel up and threw her on Barley’s bed. He then tickled her and made them hear some kind of laugh they had never heard before.

"Worry not, children! Savior is here!" he roared while tickling Laurel mercilessly.

“HAHaha! No waahaha-waaaait noohoho! Bohohoys hehehelp!” Ian and Barley looked at each other. This was turning a little awkward. Colt of course meant well but... 

_Boom_. 

“Who else is..?” Barley asked when a loud noise was heard as if someone came barging into the front door.

“ _WHO_ is doing _what_ to my best friend?!” The Manticore, Mom’s new friend had invited herself in and came storming up the stairs and into the room, obviously drawn here in a hurry by mom’s laughter. 

“Heh, mom already said she’d drop by. Best timing ever,” Barley said, nudging Ian’s side with his elbow as they both watched how Corey picked up Colt and switched his place with mom’s. Pinned down on Barley’s bed, four horselegs kicking hysterically, Colt screamed in an unmanly manner as he was tickled to death.

“STOHohp! NOhaahaha! _Heeehehehee_!” Ian had already forgiven Barley for killing him with tickles earlier, they both giggled together at Colt’s horse-like laughter. Mom, also forgiven by Barley, sat down beside them on the floor, and she fixed her hair, a tired smile on her face.

By the time Corey was finished with Colt, just because Laurel thought it was good to release him from his death by tickling sentence, they all went downstairs, sat together to catch their breaths and enjoyed some drinks and snacks. 

“Well, looks like we got a winner for The Tickle Games,” she said. Ian cringed.

“Not you too, mom,” he whined. Barley giggled and poked Ian’s side.

“This one hates the name. But they _are_ tickle games. We should make them official. _The Tickle Games_ ~” he said dramatically. Ian groaned.

“Just don’t call it _that_ ,” he said, blushing when he realized he did not instantly reject the idea of an official game, just the name. 

“Elkcit Games then!” Barley said, his eyes widening and a huge ‘I’m-a-genius”- sort of grin on his happy face.

“What?!” Ian asked, and he squeaked when Barley poked him again. Barley quickly fixed his attitude when Laurel shot him a glare. He then smiled and sat back down again.

“ _Tickle_ , but backwards. I think it’s cool. We should do it.”

“If The Manticore is playing, I don’t think we need to play. We already know who will win,” Ian said.

“Doesn’t matter. The Elkcit Games are a thing now,” Barley said merrily.

“Are not,” Ian muttered shyly.

“Are too,” Laurel said, and they both looked at her in amazement. 

Colt had barely any voice left to talk with after all that laughter, and Corey was hilariously oblivious about everything that was happening, but in the end they ended up toasting to the newly made up Elkcit Games!


End file.
